


Afternoon

by Vanui



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before she knew what she was doing, before she could control her impulses, she was next to the bed and leaning down..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find the original art of this, as it has been deleted off of pixiv or whichever website it was originally hosted on.

“Fate?” Nanoha’s voice echoed around the entrance hall of the modest home. Hearing no response, she hesitantly bent over and pulled at the back of her shoe, wrenching the footwear off in a matter of seconds and followed the motion on her other foot. She clapped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut. “Excuse me,” she muttered.  
  
Normally, she wouldn’t trespass without permission despite the fact that Lindy had given her a key to the home and invited her to come and go as she pleased. A small amount of guilt crawled up her throat, but the desire to see her friend overtook the guilt and she let her feet lead her to the base of the stairs. She looked up then around.  
  
The house was alight with the color of the setting sun, and a peaceful, fragile atmosphere settled over her mind. Inhaling deeply, she forced the guilt out of her mind completely and placed one foot on a wooden step, then another, until she was at the top of the stairs and a few paces away from the room that she knew very well.  
  
She knew it far too well. She knew that when she opened the door, the room would be very neat, very bare, sparsely decorated save for a bed and a desk, a calendar on the wall and a bulletin board behind the bed that it hung on. So when her fingers curled on the doorknob and twisted, when the door opened soundlessly and smoothly, when her eyes followed the streams of golden orange light from the window to the bed, she was struck dumb by the unexpected sight of an ample chest rising and falling in deep slumber, blond hair splayed out across white sheets and arms folded underneath a relaxed head.  
  
Fate hadn’t even changed out of her school uniform. Her brown jacket was thrown haphazardly on the chair nearby, Nanoha noted discontentedly. She walked quietly over and adjusted the jacket so that it hung neatly on the back of the chair. Her eyes sought out her sleeping friend almost instinctively, roamed reverently across the folds of her white uniform shirt, down to the crinkled skirt and back up to the beautiful face framed by her mussed hair.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, before she could control her impulses, she was next to the bed and leaning down, gazing at the slightly parted lips that exhaled ever so slightly with her steady breathing. Her eyes closed.  
  
Hot breath tickled her lips.  
  
And she moved.


End file.
